


Two of Us Now {art}

by altocello



Series: Outlander Portraits [4]
Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: Digital Painting, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I draw Jamie and Claire Fraser, and they show, without words, just how much trust, protectiveness, and possessiveness they have for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two of Us Now {art}

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn with a digital tablet in GIMP using a promo photo for the Starz production as reference.
> 
> Basically I drew this because I ~~wanted~~ needed to.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** This is a non-profit fanwork: no harm intended, no money made.

  
[ ](http://orig01.deviantart.net/8710/f/2015/239/2/7/2720d34c3f94409f559f1f4da3c8440d-d97ba35.jpg)

Now with bonus GIF of my WIPs!  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Also on  
> [Tumblr](http://artocello.tumblr.com/post/127788761412/two-of-us-now-dont-be-afraid-he-whispered) | [DA](http://altocello.deviantart.com/art/Two-of-Us-Now-556479185) | [LJ](http://altocello.livejournal.com/40784.html)
> 
> Thank you for looking! Comments and kudos are sincerely appreciated!
> 
> Many huge thanks to Jelazakazone, Amphigoury, and Alby-Mangroves for looking this one over!


End file.
